PopArt: The Hits
PopArt: Pet Shop Boys - The Hits is the fourteenth album by the UK electronic music duo Pet Shop Boys. It was released in 2003. PopArt is a compilation of Pet Shop Boys' top-20 UK singles along with two new tracks, "Miracles" and "Flamboyant" which have subsequently also been singles. History The most notable exclusion was "Was it worth it?" (which was included as a brand new song on Discography) because it only peaked at #24, while "How can you expect to be taken seriously?" (part of a double a-side with the U2 cover) was again omitted (it was not on Discography either). Chartwise, the album was not successful. However the Pet Shop Boys stated on their website they were happy with sales. Contrary to most "best of" compilations (including the earlier Discography), the tracks on the CDs are not arranged chronologically, but split into two categories. Neil Tennant and Chris Lowe split the tracks into ones they thought were pure pop music ("Pop") and the ones that they thought were more creative/experimental ("Art"). A special limited edition was released with a third CD, "Mix", appropriately featuring Tennant and Lowe's favourite remixes from their career. The Actually version, opposed to the single mix, of "Heart" was used on PopArt. Whether this was by design or by accident remains unclear. After three years of its release in the rest of the world, PopArt was finally released in the USA in October 2006. The delay was due to legal problems caused by the fact that since Pet Shop Boys began, they have been with four different record labels in the USA: EMI (1985-1995), Atlantic (1996-1998), Sire (1999-2001) and Sanctuary (2002-2003). Track listing Pop (Disc 1) # "Go West" # "Suburbia" # "Se A Vida É (That's the Way Life Is)" # "What Have I Done to Deserve This?" # "Always on My Mind" # "I Wouldn't Normally Do This Kind of Thing" # "Home and Dry" # "Heart" # "Miracles" # "Love Comes Quickly" # "It's a Sin" # "Domino Dancing" # "Before" # "New York City Boy" # "It's Alright" # "Where the Streets Have No Name (I Can't Take My Eyes Off You)" # "A Red Letter Day" Art (Disc 2) # "Left to My Own Devices" # "I Don't Know What You Want but I Can't Give It Any More" # "Flamboyant" # "Being Boring" # "Can You Forgive Her?" # "West End Girls" # "I Get Along" # "So Hard" # "Rent" # "Jealousy" # "DJ Culture" # "You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk" # "Liberation" # "Paninaro '95" # "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" # "Yesterday, When I Was Mad" # "Single-Bilingual" # "Somewhere" Mix (Disc 3 - Limited Edition only) # "Can You Forgive Her? (Rollo Remix)" # "So Hard (David Morales Red Zone Mix)" # "What Have I Done to Deserve This? (Shep Pettibone Mix)" # "West End Girls (Sasha Mix)" # "Miserablism (Moby Electro Mix)" # "Before (Danny Tenaglia Classic Paradise Mix)" # "I Don't Know What You Want but I Can't Give It Any More (Peter Rauhoffer New York Mix)" # "New York City Boy (Lange Mix)" # "Young Offender (Jam and Spoon Trip-o-matic Fairy Tale Mix)" # "Love Comes Quickly (Blank and Jones Mix)" Apart from the aforementioned exception of "Heart", all songs released as singles in mixes or edits distinct from their album versions were included in their single versions. The vinyl version of the album (released as a three-records box set) as well as the French CD version contains "Paris City Boy", one of the several international versions of "New York City boy" recorded by Tennant and Lowe. Different versions of some songs were included on the U.S. release. DVD A DVD was released at the same time as the CD editions. The sleeve artwork is the same, but the tracklisting is chronological. There are bonus videos including both videos for "Opportunities (Let's make lots of money)", "Paninaro" which was released as a single in Italy, "Was it worth it?" which doesn't appear on the CD, "London" which was only released in Germany and extended videos to "Domino dancing", "So hard" and "Go West". The only other video that is missing is the 1994 Comic Relief single "Absolutely Fabulous", which remains unavailable on DVD. The videos to "Miracles" and "Flamboyant" were not ready when the DVD went to press, so are not included. They were released along with the videos for "I'm With Stupid", "Minimal" and "Numb" on the A Life In Pop documentary DVD, The DVD also features a commentary by Neil Tennant, Chris Lowe and Chris Heath. # "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" (original version) # "West End Girls" # "Love Comes Quickly" # "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" (second version) # "Suburbia" # "Paninaro" # "It's a Sin" # "What Have I Done to Deserve This?" # "Rent" # "Always on My Mind" # "Heart" # "Domino Dancing" # "Left to My Own Devices" # "It's Alright" # "So Hard" # "Being Boring" # "How Can You Expect to Be Taken Seriously?" # "Where the Streets Have No Name (I Can't Take My Eyes Off You)" # "Jealousy" # "DJ Culture" # "Was It Worth It?" # "Can You Forgive Her?" # "Go West" # "I Wouldn't Normally Do This Kind of Thing" # "Liberation" # "Yesterday, When I Was Mad" # "Paninaro '95" # "Before" # "Se A Vida É (That's the Way Life Is)" # "Single-Bilingual" # "A Red Letter Day" # "Somewhere" # "I Don't Know What You Want but I Can't Give It Any More" # "New York City Boy" # "You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk" # "Home and Dry" # "I Get Along/E-mail" # "London" # "Domino Dancing" (extended version) # "So Hard" (extended version) # "Go West" (extended version) Category:2003 albums Category:Greatest hits albums Category:Parlophone albums Category:Pet Shop Boys albums sv:Pop Art: Pet Shop Boys - The Hits